A Love to last Forever Across the Stars
by Nisha A. Hailm
Summary: This is a story about Lorana and Thrass. This story is based on the what if for some reason they meant before 'Outboud Flight'. It take place two years before the book. If you've read it good for you if you haven't well you should. I hope you all enjoy.NH
1. The Stranger

_Yep I don't own Star Wars and that's about it. Oh and if you haven't readout 'Bound Flight' you should._

A Love to Last Forever Across the Stars

By Nisha A. Hailm

Chapter I

The Stranger

Jedi Padawan Lorana Jinzler walked slowly to Dexter Jettster diner Master Jorus C'baoth had been hard on her in lessons again and she found that she really just needed to cool off and take a break and was there a better place than Dex's diner? Lorana didn't think so.

She wasn't too surprised to see a gang of people surrounding someone that was a common enough in this level of Coruscant's, however the person they were picking on this time was an unusual sight. The man they had cornered this time had blue skin black hair and glowing red eyes. Now the hair and skin was kind of normal for a near human the eyes she had never seen. In fact Lorana found herself at a loss to identify his specie at all.

"You blue skinned, red eyed creep" one of the swoopie spat out at the man.

"Yeah," one of his friends added "Why don't you go on back to your rimming planet before me and my friends grease you."

Lorana was horrified they were going to grease him? She couldn't let them kill him.

"Leave him alone" she tried to not let nervous get the best of her. "I said leave him alone" she repeated more clearly.

"What do you fizzing want, a piece of us too?"

"No I asked you to leave this man alone. What has he done to you?" she asked knowing full well that the man most likely had not done a thing, because being different wasn't doing something.

"Unless you want a part of this too little lady I recommend that you go find someone less dangerous to pick on. Maybe someone closer to your size my dear" the third swoopie put in the only one she hadn't heard from was the one who looked like he could really hurt her.

"I asked you what this man had done to earn your enmity?"

"And I told you to get lost girl."

The forth one stepped forward menacingly. Lorana reached instinctively for her lightsaber. He stopped his eyes widening in fear.

"Blast! She's a Jedi. You can count me out now."

The first one swoopie spoke up again, "You gullipud! What are you afraid of? She's only a Padawan."

"I don't care what rank she has, a Jedi is a Jedi." with that he left running.

Lorana noticed that with the swoopie's no longer looking at him the man had seemed to disappear into thin air. Of course she didn't let them know that.

The second and third swoopie's were by now mostly dragging the first one away while he tried to get at her. They must really be his friends; most gangs she had seen would not have stopped him, lucky young man.

After the swoopie's had run off, Lorana looked around for the man they had been picking on and claimed they were going kill. Where was he? Lorana jumped in surprise at seeing him right next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She felt his confusion more than saw it; his red eyes were very hard for her to discern. She thought back on what one of the swoopie's had said earlier, the remark about going back to his rimming planet. Just maybe he really did come from the outer rim and well this much was for sure he didn't seem to understand basic at all.

"Are you alright?" she repeated in Taarja, then again in Meese Caulf. He was still looking at her in a studious manner as if he was trying to understand her. Finally she gave up and tried Sy Bisti a language she hadn't really mastered yet.

"Do you understand Sy Bisti?" she questioned in that language hoping that he did. She really couldn't think of any other language that he might know.

"I do. What were you asking earlier?"

He had the niece's accent she had ever heard what ever his home language was it must be a simply lovely one. Lorana Jinzler had always loved the different sounds of the many languages of the Republic. And had tried in her spare time at the temple to learn as many as she possibly could not that she really had much time since Master C'baoth had taken her as a Padawan when she was ten, but still she tried.

"I asked if you where alright?"

"I am fine, thank you for your help. What is your name?

"I am Jedi Padawan Jinzler."

A smile pulled at his mouth. "I asked for your name Jedi Padawan Jinzler not what you are."

"My first name is Lorana."

"Thank you." he looked around. "What is this place called?"

"You're on Coruscant on main planet of the Republic. You really didn't know where you where?"

"No. Thank you for the information, Lorana."

"What is your name?"

"Th'ras'safis, hopefully soon to be Mitth'ras'safis."

"Why Mitth'ras'safis?"

"That would be information, Lorana."

"I know."

"If I answer it you will have to answer a few of mine in exchange. Do we have a deal?"

She nodded "If this exchange is going to take long we should find some where else to do it."

"I agree, Lorana."

"I was just headed to Dex's diner would that work?"

"If you think it will."

"It's a noisy little diner. It should work fine."

"Shall we go then?" he held out his arm for her to take in escort position.

It was a good thing the Temple taught etiquette or else she would have had no idea what he was doing. She hadn't yet been in that many diplomatic situations, was this one?

_I am just reposting this so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But you might be waiting for a month or two._


	2. Conversation ?

_I Nisha A. Halim do not in anyway own Star Wars. This is mostly likely best for us all.-evil grin-  
Sorry it took so long for me to update this story._

Chapter 2  
Conversation?

Lorana was quite surprised at how comfortable she was with walking arm in arm with this stranger called Th'ras'safis, she was also surprised at how right it felt. Wait where had that come from? How right it felt? What did it even mean, right?

She took a sidelong look at her companion he was tall, a good head and a half taller than her. He was also looking around at everything seemingly taking in every detail. Was he a spy? Should she even be helping him?

"So this is your Republic's main world, but not your only world?" he interrupted her reflections.

"No."

"There are so many people here."

"Only about one trillion last count anyway. And that doesn't even include those who don't live here and are only visiting or are temporary workers" Lorana explained.

"One trillion!" Th'ras'safis exclaimed. "That is so many. I am sure the Csilla does not have many more than eight billion."

"Csilla? Is that your home world?"

Th'ras'safis muttered something under his breath that might have been a cures for all Lorana knew.

"Yes, it is" he confirmed. So saying he went back to looking around carefully.

Lorana looked at him again through a sidelong glance he didn't look like a Pantoran his eyes were the wrong color the same reason why he couldn't be a Wroonian their eyes are always yellow. And Lorana had never heard of the planet Csilla. Th'ras'safis looked down at her, surprise showed in his face upon seeing that she was looking at him. Lorana felt the blood rising to her cheeks in a blush, and she turn her head away.

"Which way do we turn here?"

"Left" she replied without looking at him.

Why was she blushing at all?

They walked the rest of the way to Dex's in silent's with Lorana only telling Th'ras'safis where to turn.

Dex's was bustling as was customary during this time of day. Lorana smiled at both the waitresses and asked WA-7 for a table, which the droid waitress gladly did. Seating them at a back corner table that was almost too cozy for Lorana's comfort.

"I believe you had some questions for me?" Th'ras'safis said after she had ordered for both of them a bribb juice.

"Yes I do. You said something about hoping to become Mitth'ras'safis what did you mean by that?"

"Because I am hoping to be adopted into the Mitth family."

"Why do you want that?"

"I believe that it is my turn for questioning."

"Sorry."

"Is it normal for people to call each other by their first names around here?"

"No not really it's more common to address one by their last names. For example you should be calling me Jinzler. Only friends address each other by first names."

"Ah, I am sorry if you had let me know earlier Jinzler there would not have been this mistake on my part. Please forgive me."

"Of course."

"It's your turn Jinzler." he stated with a slight nod of his head.

"Are you a spy?" she blurted out before she could think the question over too much.

"A spy?"

"You don't know what a spy is?"

Th'ras'safis shook his head, "Should I have?"

"Where you sent here to see what this place was like? To see what military strengths we have or have not? That's a spies job."

"I came here for my own reasons."

"Oh."

"It is my turn, I believe." Th'ras'safis stated almost coolly.

"It is."

"What is a Jedi padawan?"

"A Jedi padawan is a Jedi in training."

"It's your turn Jinzler."

"What is your species?"

"I am a Chiss."

"What is a Chiss?"

"It's my turn."

"Sorry." Lorana wished she knew what a Chiss was.

Just then WA-7 arrived with their bribb juice. "Is there anything else I could get you two?" she asked cheerily.

"Are you hungry?" Lorana asked Th'ras'safis.

"Not at this moment, perhaps later."

"Not right now WA-7, maybe later."

"What's a Jedi?" Th'ras'safis asked after the droid left.

"A good force user. A protector of the peace and the republic."

"Your turn."

Lorana was once again surprised by his self control, or did he know all of it already and was just playing around.

"What is a Chiss?"

"I am."

Lorana held back an exasperated sigh.

"So are the Jedi soldiers then?"

"No we are only the peace keepers, not soldiers."

"So where is your home world?"

"I don't really know. That is I'm not sure. What is the force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together."

Lorana was a flicker of confusion cross Th'ras'safis's face that passed quickly.

"So what is the Mitth family?"

"One of the Ruling Families of the Chiss Ascendancy."

"So the force lets Jedi do what exactly?"

"Anything it wills?" Lorana wasn't sure she understood the question.

"Never mind. It's your turn."

"What is the Chiss Ascendancy?"

"The leading governing body of my people."

"Oh."

"Does this force let the Jedi do anything that is not normal?" Th'ras'safis was clearly trying to really understand something that he did not know.

"Yes."

A frustrated look crossed his face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Is that really your question?"

"Yes, it is. Are you?"

"Is it custom for strangers to ask such questions?"

"That I believe depends on the stranger."

"I see. Might it be considered that in this case?"

"Yes it would be. Besides who could pass up Dex's sliders?"

"It might surprises you. However considering the fact that you were so kind as to offer I will accept your offer, Jinzler."

Lorana waved WA-7 over to their table and ordered two sliders.

"Who's turn is it now?" Lorana asked after WA-7 left with their orders.

"It's your turn."

"How long do you plan on staying here on Coruscant?"

"I have no plans yet."

"Are you going to be making some soon?"

"It's my turn."

Lorana sighed.

"What sort of things can the force help a Jedi do, that is not normal?"

"It's a very long list, that varies depending on the Jedi."

Th'ras'safis nodded, understanding.

"Can we please have a normal conversation?"

"How do you mean that?"

"Normal conversation, where two beings exchange ideas and feelings freely. Without all this your turn, my turn stuff."

"I see. How would you like to start this normal conversation?"

Lorana sigh with frustration, "Like normal beings."

A slight smile crossed Th'ras'safis's face, as WA-7 brought their sliders and refills for their drinks.

"Will starting over a meal help?"

"Yes it would."

"What do you like to do?"

Lorana took a sip of her bribb juice while she wondered what had come over the Chiss.

"I enjoy studying other languages. Other than that I don't really do anything besides train to be a Jedi with my master."

"Other languages like?"

"Any of them, all of them."

Th'ras'safis smiled at this burst of exuberance from the Jedi girl. This conversation might at last give him information he could use.

_I really don't know when I'll next be posting for this story however stay tuned anyway bawhaha._


End file.
